Hidden Secrets
Alliances Note: There are warriors that I haven't even mentioned before. Tooth and Claw WAS Supposed to be this book, But I messed up and I hated to title. I made things to tell who some cat's kits are.'' WARNING: I changed things up a bit and there a new cats in the Clans.'' OceanClan Leader: Saborstar- Brown tabby tom with teeth as big as a tail Deputy: Blizzardstorm- White tom with light blue splash on his paw; Most senior warrior in Clan. Medicine Cat: Mooncloud: White tortoiseshell she-cat with cloud shaped spot on her back which is black Apprentice, Leafstorm Warriors Foxfur- Maroon tom with black paws and a bushy and white-tipped tail Apprentice, Stormpaw Waterwave- Gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes Mapleleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Hollyleaf- Black she-cat with green eyes, formerly ThunderClan Kits: Mapleleaf, Prickleclaw, and Waterwave Goldpelt- Gold tom Kits: Mapleleaf, Prickleclaw, and Waterwave Mousetail- Gray and white tom Apprentice, Volepaw Prickleclaw- Brown tabby tom Apprentice, Bluepaw (Hadn't had a Bluepaw in a LONG time.) Pigeonflight- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Robinpaw Finchwing- Light brown tom Apprentice, Rubypaw Snaketooth- Black tom Diamondfur- White she-cat Apprentice, Sapphirepaw Peridot eyes- Black tabby tortoiseshell tom with green eyes Emerald eyes- Ginger tom with green eyes Honeydapple- Ginger she-cat Fernclaw- Pale gray she-cat Thundertail- Yellow tom Apprentices Stormpaw- Gray tabby tom with a white Lightning-shaped spot on his eye Volepaw- Small brown tabby tom Bluepaw- Gray-blue she-cat Robinpaw- reddish-white she-cat Rubypaw- Pinkish she-cat Sapphirepaw- Gray-blue tom Leafstorm- Brown tom with amber eyes Queens Snowheart- White tortoiseshell; Mother to Blizzardstorm's kit's: Shadowkit, Brightkit, Fastkit, Swiftkit, and Darkkit Elders Mousefur- Very, very old dusky brown she-cat; oldest cat in OceanClan; formerly ThunderClan Purdy- Very old elderly mottled brown tabby tom; formerly ThunderClan BreezeClan Leader: Breezestar- Elderly black tom with silver tinged muzzle Deputy: Ivyclaw- White tabby; Formerly ThunderClan Medicine Cat: Blossomscar- Black she-cat with scar on face Warriors Snowclaw- white she-cat Blackclaws- White tom Russetpelt- Orange she-cat Clawed eye- gray tom Mudfur- LIGHT brown SHE-cat Longclaws- pale tabby tom with long claws Queens Thunderbolt- gold she-cat Chapter One Sabortooth walked along the stone path. He saw the Moonpool glowing, the moon shining light on it. Mooncloud followed Sabortooth, her white pelt gleaming. "Remember, you can't speak during your leader cerimony unless you are saying "Hi" or "I missed you"." Mooncloud whispered. Sabortooth dipped his nose in the cold pool. Mooncloud did the same. Relief flooded them that they made it here alive and drifted to sleep. Sabortooth woke and found himself standing in a starry area, probably StarClan territory. Mooncloud appeared and spoke. "There is no one here!!" She whispered. "Yes, there is. There has to be!" Sabortooth pursuaded. Then a gray see-through cat walked up to Sabortooth. "Welcome, son." The she-cat spoke. "Dovefeather?" Mooncloud mewed. Dovefeather glared angrily at her daughter, and spoke. "Shhhhhhh!!" Her gazed grew softer as she saw Sabortooth. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it to gain freindship with your Clan." Sabortooth felt warm and relief flooding into him. Dovefeather stared one more time at her children and stepped into a cave which the pair didn't notice yet. Another gray cat stepped out. Stormfoot. ''Stormfoot stepped up to the Brother and Sister. "It's so fun to watch my little ''kits ''grow up." He teased. Stormfoot touched Sabortooth's nose. "With this life I give you bravery. Use it in battles so you won't be afraid to attack someone." He mewed. Sabortooth felt a wave of fearlessness flood over him. But then pain flooded over him too. He tensed to ease the pain away. Stormfoot walked away. A brown she-cat came out of the cave, her ice-blue eyes sparkling. "Hawkpaw?" Sabortooth mewed. "With this life I give you love. Use it well." Hawkpaw gazed at Sabortooth for a long time and finally padded toward the cave. Dawncloud padded out of the cave, her pale gray fur shining. "With this life I give you endurance. Use it to not give up during a goal you want to reach." Dawncloud padded toward a bush and ran off. Next a brown tom that looked exactly like Sabortooth came out of the cave. "Hello, brother. I am Eaglekit, your dead brother." Eaglekit mewed. "With this life I give you neediness. Use it to seek support from others and appriciate the aid given to you." Sabortooth felt the need to ask for help. ''Wow, lifes can control minds! Chapter Two Shadowkit peeked out of the branches of the Nursery walls to see strong cats. His older brother, Stormpaw, was practicing battle moves with Foxfur, his mentor. Pigeonflight was back with her hunting patrol, carrying tons of rabbits and fish. Robinpaw, her apprentice, was carrying a couple magpies and putting all but one into the fresh-kill pile. Shadowkit admired the young apprentice for her reddish-white fur and her gentle attitude. Shadowkit got up from his resting place and yawned. He put his front legs out into a stretch. He dropped into the hunting crouch and sneaked out of the nursery. He was right at the entrance when his brother Swiftkit hissed. "Where are you going?" Shadowkit moved his tail to lure Swiftkit over to the outside of the nursery. "Do you want to moon over Robinpaw again?" Swiftkit teased. "Ugh, yes." Shadowkit muttered. Swiftkit made a bored look on his face and stomped back into the nursery. He came back out with a happy face replacing the bored one. "I know- Blizzardstorm named me Swiftkit for a reason- because I am swift. You wanna race?" "Sure." Shadowkit got into a racing position. "Ready, Set Go!!" Swiftkit mewed. Shadowkit took off and looked behind him, but saw nothing. He only leaped. Now Swiftkit was in the lead! Shadowkit ran and got right by Swiftkit. "Nice pounce!!" He scoffed. Swiftkit tried to push Shadowkit out of the way but tripped on a rock and flipped. "Fox-Dung!" Swiftkit got up, But Shadowkit reached the finish line first and bounced with excitement. Shadowkit smelled something strange and looked over his shoulder. It was Saborstar and Mooncloud! "Hey everybody! Saborstar and Mooncloud are back!!" Shadowkit yelled. Warriors pounded out of the warriors den. Elders walked with Waterwave and Prickleclaw to the Highrock. Apprentices rushed by their mentors, squealing to see their new leader. Saborstar climbed onto the Highrock. "Cats of OceanClan, we will have to make five new apprentices. Shadowkit, you and your littermates come to the Highrock." Saborstar announced. Shadowkit, Swiftkit, Fastkit, Darkkit, and Brightkit climbed up the Highrock. "Shadowpaw, your mentor will be Snaketooth. Brightpaw, you will be a medicine cat's apprentice's apprentice. Your mentors will be Mooncloud and Leafstorm. Darkpaw, y-your m-mentor w-w-w-w-w......" Saborstar trailed off. Shadowpaw crept into memories. Darkpaw was reminding Saborstar of Darkstar. "Darkpaw," Saborstar said more clearly. "Your mentor will be Thundertail. Swiftpaw, your mentor will be Diamondfur. Fastpaw, your mentor will be Waterwave. StarClan make these apprentices great warriors and make them be remembered for a lifetime." Blizzardstorm stood on a rock, his chin raised proudly. "Snaketooth, what do we do now?" Shadowpaw asked. "I will teach you how to hunt." Snaketooth mewed. Shadowpaw's heart lurched with excitement. He could eat a fox right now! And if Shadowpaw learned how to hunt right now, he could eat whatever he wanted! Apprentice-hood would be great for Shadowpaw, but he had no idea...... Chapter Three Saborstar ran through the brush without looking back. "Come back...." A high voice crept in Saborstar's ears. "Join the evil side....." Saborstar just ran faster. "No!!" He yowled. A pale tabby tom with black stripes appeared and was right behind Saborstar. "Darkstar!" Saborstar hissed as he turned. "Yes, it is me....except with a little help..." Darkstar flicked his tail. A tiny black tom and a tiny flame-colored tom appeared out of nowhere. "Scourge!" Saborstar gasped. "And-" "-Little Firekit." Darkstar sneered. Saborstar drew his lips back in a snarl. "Snowheart was supposed to have him! But you just ''had ''to put your crummy little spirit right through him, and he was still-born!" Scourge stepped forward, his piercing blue eyes swirling with the coldest ice of hatred. "Snowheart doesn't even ''care ''about him." He hissed in a high pitched voice. "Yeah," another high pitched voice meowed. "Momma don' even care 'bout me." Firekit's tail drooped and his head went down. "I do care about you." A voice mewed. Snowheart walked to Saborstar. "Come with me, and you'll see." Snowheart extended her paw. "Well, I..." Firekit mewed. "No!!" Scourge leaped in front of Firekit, his studded collar glistening in the moonlight. His claws unsheathed, revealing dog and cat teeth holding on to his own claws. "You'll have to go through me first." Snowheart took one step forward. "I'll do-" "No, I will do it." Saborstar cut Snowheart off. Saborstar leaped into the air, teeth bared. He pinned Scourge to the ground and blood welled at Scourge's shoulder. Scourge rolled over, backfiring what Saborstar's plan was. Saborstar averted his eyes to see Snowheart running with Firekit in her jaws. "You will die like my kittypet, Tigerstar!" Scourge growled. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Saborstar's neck. Saborstar scrambled to his paws and saw his own den. He sensed someone's presence. He turned to see Blizzardstorm, his deputy. "Saborstar! Snowheart is having kits again!" He panted. Saborstar fell, and jumped to his paws again and rushed out of his den. Saborstar followed Snowheart's scent, and when he reached the nursery he could just make out Snowheart's white pelt. "Help..." She whimpered. Her eyes widened. "What is it?" Saborstar asked. Blizzardstorm followed Snowheart's gaze and he gasped. "Saborstar, your neck!" Suddenly Saborstar felt pain in his neck and felt it hard to breathe. "Blizzardstorm..." Saborstar rasped. "Get Mooncloud for Snowheart and Leafstorm for me..." Blizzardstorm nodded and sped off. Saborstar felt dazed and fainted. "Saborstar? Saborstar?! Saborstar!" Saborstar opened his eyes slowly. Leafstorm was standing above him, cobwebs in his mouth. "That was a nasty gash in your neck. I patched it up with some cobwebs and some leaves. You know, so people don't scream when they see you and your neck." Leafstorm informed. "Did you know that Snowheart had three more kits? One she-cat, and two toms. The she-cat has a beautiful tortoiseshell and gray pelt, one tom has a white paw and black pelt, and the other tom is a brown tabby. Hyper litter." Leafstorm padded outside. "Someone wants to see you." He called. Leafstorm came back in the den with a gold she-cat following. "Who's that?" Saborstar mumbled. "It's me, Honeydapple, silly." Her blue eyes glittered. ''She must be young. ''Saborstar remembered giving Honeydapple her warrior ceremony not even a moon ago. Saborstar liked Honeydapple; she had all a mate wanted: Humor, sweetness, intellect, and the ability to feel sorry for people. Saborstar closed his eyes for another deep sleep. Chapter Four (This Chapter is about the green-leaf games. If you don't know what that is, read Breezestar's Journey)